


Control

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Control-verse [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Evil!Incacha, Evil!Jim, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Rape, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Sexual Slavery, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers that his lifelong dream is a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in 2003 and published in Come To Your Senses 25. I owe a great deal of thanks to Bluewolf who betaed the first version, despite her dislike of Jim in this story. Later on, T.W. and the Senbetas gave this a final polish.
> 
> This is an Alternate Reality where back in the jungles of Peru, an evil sorcerer captured a sentinel. Jim managed to escape and repressed his senses. Now another guide has found Jim Ellison and he refuses to ever be in the control of a guide again.

The sound of the key turning in the lock brings me to attention. I had been completely focused on my research on the funeral rites of the recently discovered Liawek tribe of Papua New Guinea, a fascinating topic and completely unrelated to Sentinels in any form whatsoever, but now Jim’s home and research time is over. I leave the site up on my computer; Jim is occasionally interested in seeing what I’m spending my time on.

Jim comes in the door and hangs up his coat. I watch him to assess his frame of mind. His face and body are relaxed and it looks like he’s in a good mood.

"Hey, Chief! How was your day?" Jim walks up behind me and puts his hand on the back of my neck, massaging the muscles and running his fingers through the short hairs there. I lean back into his grip and look up at him, smiling. His face is upside-down at this angle and almost unrecognizable.

“Same old, same old, Jim. How was yours?”

Jim bends down and kisses my forehead. “Cracked the Albertson kidnapping. Caught the sonofabitch!” Jim’s voice is smug and gleeful. I know that tone of voice; Jim’s going to have a lot of energy to release tonight.

“That's wonderful, Jim.” I _am_ glad. That was a particularly nasty case. George Albertson is a wealthy local carpet manufacturer. Several months ago, his youngest son was kidnapped and, even though Albertson paid the ransom, the boy wasn’t returned. His body was never found, either. Suspicion focused pretty early on one of the staff but there was no evidence. Maybe now Albertson will have closure and get to bury his son.

“Yeah!” Jim sighs and walks around the sofa, plopping himself down next to me. His hand reaches for my hair again, absently tugging on some curls. He relaxes against the cushions with his legs sprawled and his eyes shut. “How about a beer, Chief?”

“Coming right up, Jim," I say cheerfully. Fetching and opening two beers, I walk back into the living room and hand one to Jim. I take a good, long swallow of mine and set it on a coaster on the coffee table.

Jim savors his beer for a minute. Then he opens his eyes and looks over at me. His face is hungry; his pale, cold eyes glow. He reaches out and runs his thumb along my lower lip. “I want your mouth.”

I open my mouth to the rough thumb that pushes in possessively and suck it, humming in agreement. Sliding to my knees in front of him, I unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. Jim lifts his hips and I tug his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. He’s already half-hard with anticipation.

Jim likes to be teased first, so I blow a light stream of air all over his cock and balls and Jim sighs with approval. He buries his hands in my hair. A slight tightening of his grip lets me know he’s ready for more stimulation and I begin to gently run the tip of my tongue over him.

“Aaaah… Good, Blair. Just the head now,” he instructs me.

He’s fully hard now. Jim’s a large guy. I try but I can’t take in too much of him; my gag reflex just kicks in. We practice regularly and Jim says I’ll be able to take all of him one day. He’s looking forward to it.

I'm flicking my tongue all over the tip of his cock, quick, little butterfly flicks. Jim's breathing is getting heavier and faster up there and his hips are shuddering as if he wants to plunge into my mouth and is just barely holding on to his control. His hands clench and unclench in my hair and I start to concentrate on working his sweet spots.

Jim grunts approval. "Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. That's it, Blair. So _damned_ good." His thighs are quivering under my hands and pressing hard against me, holding me there in his grasp. I risk a quick look up. His eyes are closed, the eyelids flickering frantically. His face is slack, mouth open and gasping. I decide his dials are still under control as he concentrates on the increased sensation.

“Now suck my cock!” he gasps. “I want that pretty, wet mouth all over my cock.”

I open my mouth and take him in deep as I can, which is about half his length. Curling my right hand around the base of his cock, I move hand and mouth in the same rhythm as I begin bobbing up and down. His hips are starting to buck a little. He’ll be thrusting soon.

“Open your eyes, Blair,” he demands, his voice soft and excited. “Look at me. I want to see your eyes while I come.”

I open my eyes and look up into his. The cold, pale blue is gone. The pupils have expanded until his eyes are all dark hunger, peering intently into me, trying to know me and own me, this person between his legs, servicing him, obeying him, his property. I deny him entry. This surface compliance is all he gets. He can’t have the rest of me.

For a moment, frustration flashes through his eyes and I know I’ll be paying for this later tonight. I deliberately speed up and he’s caught up in the increasing stimulation and his eyes go blank again as his attention turns inward to his own pleasure. His nostrils flare and his hands work frantically through my hair; he’s focusing on me to keep from zoning on the ecstasy.

It’s my job to make sure that he doesn’t zone. The first time that happened and Jim lost the experience of his orgasm, he ‘explained’ to me that that wouldn’t be happening again. I moved like an old man for days, but the bruises were hidden under my clothing and no one noticed. It doesn't happen as much anymore since I've learned how to be a Guide.

Jim’s getting close now. His grunts are turning into soft keenings as he begins his frenzied thrusts. It’s only the tight grasp of my hand on the bottom half of his cock that keeps him from thrusting all the way in and choking me. He wouldn’t even know or care that he was hurting me until his orgasm was over. I moan frantically around his cock to give him one more thing to focus on and maintain control over his senses.

“Blair!” he cries out, triumph ringing in his voice as he spills into my mouth. I swallow his semen and soften my movements on him as he shakes and jerks on the couch. His orgasms are much more intense and last quite a bit longer than the norm. Once I would have found that fascinating, and tried to find ways to get him to talk about it. Now I know direct experience is not always preferable to second-hand reports.

He slumps over on the couch, gasping for breath. His hands still grip my head tightly. He doesn’t want me moving away just yet. I wait.

Finally, he opens his eyes and smiles, lazy and satisfied, at me. I'm always vaguely surprised to realize that I can still see that Jim is a beautiful man; I would have thought that knowing the man inside would make me see only ugliness. He leans forward and plunges his tongue into my mouth. I sit there passively and feel his tongue probing me, tasting himself on me. He told me once, after he’d come in my mouth, that he was inside of me now, that I’d never get him out again. I hope to God he’s wrong.

He also said it intensified the bond between us. That he could track me anywhere, find me anywhere, catch me anywhere. I didn’t believe him then. I do now.

I tried to run away once, may Naomi forgive me. I managed three weeks of freedom before he found me. He’s still got connections from his covert ops days and that, along with full access to the police network, got him on my trail. I was spotted in a shelter in Chicago and seven hours later Jim was there and tracking me by scent to where I was doing day labor at a plant nursery. He had the papers to prove I was a wanted felon and arrested me right there. I went back in handcuffs on the plane, Jim letting me know at every moment that I was completely in his power.

When we got back to the loft, Jim handed me the police report and hospital records for Naomi Sandburg, attacked two days after I left by an unknown assailant, and beaten severely enough to require hospitalization. “Next time…” was all Jim said but I understood him. There won’t be a next time.

The only way I’ll ever be free is when Jim dies – or I do. I know Jim well enough to know he’s got his death covered. If he dies under suspicious circumstances, I’ll be the prime suspect. But Jim’s a Sentinel. He zones. Most of the time his zones are light enough that almost anyone can bring him out and I’m always right there talking him out. But one day…

One day, it’ll be a deep zone under dangerous circumstances and I’ll get to him just a little too late. That thought gives me the strength to hold on.

“You were wonderful,” Jim breathes into my mouth. “You deserve a reward. Stand up.”

I obey while saying, “You don’t have to, Jim. I really don’t need it.”

Jim’s mouth twists sardonically. “But, Blair, I insist.” He pulls me out of my jeans. I’m not quite hard but I will be soon. Jim takes me into his mouth and begins expertly working me, his hands on my hips hard enough to leave bruises.

I stand there with my arms hanging loose at my side, reluctantly feeling my cock swelling in this monster’s mouth, knowing that very shortly I’ll be moaning and clutching at him and begging for release. He knows my body and its responses better than I do and he delights in proving to me that I have no control here. It’s all about what Jim wants. It always has been.

I wish I’d never met Jim. I wish I’d never known my friend who alerted me to a potential sentinel. I wish I’d never heard of Sentinels. I wish I’d never come to Cascade.

I hear myself cry out. Oh God, it feels so _fucking_ good. Oh God, I hate this. Oh God, please… _please…._

* * *

I sway there, stripping my cock furiously, moaning with how absolutely fucking amazing this feels, and watch my spunk land square in the middle of Blair’s stomach and pool in his navel. Then my balls are empty but the good feelings just kept right on rolling. “Oh yeah yeah… uh… uh… uh… fuck…” My hand’s slowing down, still milking the last delicious spasms, but basically it’s over. I stand there, gasping for breath and grinning down at Blair.

“Mmmm… that was nice, Blair. Too bad you couldn’t join me.” I reach down and run a finger along his cock as it twitches and Blair gasps.

He’s lying sideways on the bed with his butt half hanging over the edge, and his hands are pulling his legs up to his chest, exposing his whole genital area for me. He hasn’t moved a muscle the whole time I was standing between his legs and jerking off on him. Well, except for his furiously twitching cock. But I’m gonna let that go. I like it when Blair’s hot for me, even if he gets that sick look in his eyes – the one that tells me I have all the power here. We both need the reminder after his little defiance earlier.

That twitching cock is calling me. I kneel between his legs and slowly, leisurely, run my tongue from his asshole, up the perineum, over the balls, along the shaft, and swirl around the head. Blair’s trying unsuccessfully not to moan. Music to my ears.

I take him in my mouth and begin sliding up and down, enjoying his silk-over-hardness texture. Oh yeah, Blair feels fine on my tongue. I indulge myself with the texture and taste of his cock and the sounds of Blair losing control.

Finally, Blair gasps out, “Stop! I’m going to come!” I let his cock slip from my mouth and lean back on my heels, smiling. Blair resents having to say that. It’s not really necessary because my senses tell me when he’s on the edge. But he doesn’t have permission and if he comes without it, then I’ll have to punish him. So Blair chooses the lesser evil and forces himself to say the words.

“Good boy,” I tell him and wait, gently rubbing his thighs to distract him while he struggles to not come. I eye his reddened and angry-looking cock appreciatively. We’ve been at this quite a while and I’ve already gotten so hot playing with Blair that I’ve climaxed twice. Blair really needs to come. Too, too bad. Not until _I_ say so.

I remember the first time I saw Blair at the hospital. I knew instantly that he was my Guide and all the memories from Peru started coming back. I remembered then that I was a Sentinel and I needed my Guide.

Incacha taught me that. I resisted his control at first. So Incacha and the other men drove me out of the village into the jungle. I lasted two days on my own.

The next thing I remember is waking up, hungry, weak, dehydrated, and covered in bug bites. Some animal had bitten me on the ankle to find out what Sentinel tasted like and the wound was infected. Apparently, I’d gone into a deep zone. Incacha found me and guarded me from greater harm, but left me like that for days before he brought me out. It was a lesson: a Sentinel cannot survive without his Guide. I learned that lesson and Incacha never had a problem with me after that. That doesn’t mean I liked it.

One of the other ways Incacha controlled me was through sex. I had to have his permission to come. If I didn’t ask and went ahead anyway -- and somehow he always knew -- I didn’t get fed for days. That's dangerous in the jungle where survival often depended on the strength of your immune system. Weak people died where healthy people survived. I intended to survive, so I learned to ask.

Incacha loved blowjobs. He was always after me to use my senses to find his sweet spots and reading his body language to stretch it out and make it good for him. The bastard could hold on for hours before coming, leaving me with sore knees and aching jaw. Then he’d give permission for me to jack off in front of him. At first, I was totally humiliated but that didn’t last long. As a Sentinel, it felt so fucking fantastic that pretty soon all I cared about was that I’d gotten permission.

I really enjoyed watching Incacha bleed out on my sofa, smiling at him from behind Blair’s back. Before he died, he got to see that I had my Guide under my complete control and that he had no more power over me. Revenge is sweet.

Blair seems to have calmed himself down. Time to start playing again. I slide my hands under his butt and lift him up for easy access. His pink asshole spasms as I lean down and start laving him with my tongue. I can feel all the nerves twitching in the sensitive tissues and I know just how to stimulate them so that soon Blair’s on edge again.

I hear his whooping breaths and his hole convulses around my tongue. “I’mgonnacome!” he yelps and I pull away. God, I love this so much.

I couldn’t believe my good luck when I first saw my new Guide. For all his intellectual sophistication, Blair was a babe in the woods -- young, intelligent, beautiful, innocent. Easily manipulated. Like I said, I am a lucky man.

No way was I going back into slavery as a Sentinel. Blair didn’t know shit about the whole situation and that’s the way I’ve kept it. I encouraged his interest in me as a Sentinel, listened politely to his ongoing spiel about warrior cultures and protector instincts, knowing that his little crush would turn out to be incredibly useful.

So when his place blew up and he needed a place to stay, _he_ came to _me_. Sure, Chief, you can stay here. No problem. That explosion was a real time-saver; I'd been planning on making arrangements a little further down the line, but I wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. The whole time I was helping him move in, I was making plans. Blair was mine and he didn’t know it yet, but he wasn’t ever leaving.

He started learning that night and he’s been learning it again every night since then.

He looked so adorably bewildered when he woke up to find his arms and legs cuffed, just as I was tying the gag. I lay down on him, letting him feel my full strength against his weakness, and explained the facts of his new life. Did he really think I hadn’t done my research? I knew all about his mother and his closest friends. I watched his eyes change from bewildered to disbelieving to sickened. Then I cut his clothes off with a sharp pair of scissors and when he was naked, I began introducing myself to his body.

This time it would be different. This time the Sentinel controlled the Guide. I got so turned on, feeling my absolute power over him, that I went on all through the night. I was so busy enjoying him and imprinting him on all my senses and having my first Sentinel orgasms since Peru, that it was almost dawn before I was sated enough to think about Blair’s pleasure. He tried to fight me and pull away, but I’m stronger and Incacha’s lessons were still with me. I taught Blair that night how much pleasure a Sentinel can give. And when he’d finally begged enough, I let him come in my mouth. He tasted so sweet in his helplessness.

That night is one of my fondest memories.

I reach over to the nightstand and pick up the lube. Blair’s heart starts beating faster. He knows what it means when I grab the lube. I smile at him and he flushes and looks away.

“Blair,” I say sternly and he turns his eyes back to me. “I want you to look at me, Blair. If you look away, I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

Resentment and anger flash through his eyes, but he nods. Holding his eyes the whole time, I begin to stretch Blair’s asshole, preparing him for me. It’s easy enough to find his prostate and I glide my fingers over it, loving the way Blair shudders and gasps. But his eyes don’t leave mine. I do believe Blair is enjoying himself.

I lean down again and catch his cock in my mouth. Between my sucking and my fingers inside him, Blair’s pretty much a goner. I have to stop a couple of times before he remembers in his fuck-dumb state that he needs to keep his eyes on me. I watch his struggles with a grin. So damned irresistible.

I decide that’s enough. I’m hard again and I can’t wait any longer. I slick my cock and move into position over Blair. With a relieved gasp, he releases his legs onto my shoulders. I line my cock up and press gently in. Blair still grimaces with pain but keeps silent. He knows it won’t do any good to protest. Not when his ass is heaven and sends me into orbit. Grin and bear it, kid. It gets better.

I break through the guardian muscle and then it’s a sweet, smooth glide inside. God, Blair feels so perfect! Looking down into his eyes, I tell him so. “Really, really love your ass, Chief. You have no fucking clue how fantastic you feel to me right now.”

His eyes flicker away for a second, then come back. Good boy. I reward him with a carefully aimed stroke right over his prostate. Blair’s mouth falls open and a wail forces its way out.

I laugh triumphantly, happily, and do it again. I love it when Blair reacts so strongly. I love driving him crazy and then finally letting him have what he needs from me. It makes me feel good to do that for him.

I start thrusting and settle into my rhythm. I keep my eyes on Blair, drinking in the lust-dazed expression in those beautiful blue eyes. Blair’s defenses are down and I can see inside him. I can see the intelligence, the stubbornness, the neediness, the passion. My beautiful Guide.

“Oh… oh… gonna… gonna come. Jim! Gonna COME!”

I lean forward until I’m less than an inch from his face and he’s bent in half against my chest. “Go ahead. Come,” I whisper like a gift.

Blair wails again, the sound filled with relief and shame and, most of all, joy. I smile and pump into him steadily at just the right angle and Blair’s eyes are glued to mine as he comes, shaking, ass convulsing around me, come splattering both our chests. Oh yeah, Chief, squeeze me just like that. Fuck, yeah!

Blair’s pretty much down for the count. He’s limp in my arms and I take pity on him, pulling out, helping him bring down his legs, rubbing a cramp. Grabbing some tissues, I wipe off our mingled spunk and the hot, silent tears leaking from closed eyes. I pull him over lengthwise on the bed, head on the pillow, flat on his stomach. Stroking his hair gently, I tell him, “You can go to sleep if you want, Blair. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks, Jim,” he murmurs quietly.

I move into position on top of him. He’s all loose and relaxed and I slide back into his ass effortlessly. Blair makes drowsy noises and shifts underneath me. Aching with the anticipation of a long, blissful fucking, I work to keep my thrusts slow and easy. It still feels good, but it’ll let Blair fall asleep. Once he's out of it, I can allow myself the luxury of my feelings where he’s concerned.

Blair doesn’t seem to realize it yet, but he’s not fighting me as hard anymore. He’s quicker to obey, quicker to think of ways to please me, quicker to react to me sexually. I can smell the pheromones pouring off him as he goes about his business pretending to be unaware of me. But his body betrays his interest. I’m teaching him to want me and he’s always been a good student.

He’s starting to settle down and adjust to the way things have to be. He’s not there yet, but we’re getting there. We’re getting closer all the time.

I nuzzle my cheek against his hair. I’m glad. The Sentinel needs his Guide, but it’s good when the Guide needs his Sentinel too.

I could love Blair. I could love him with all my heart. But not until I know he’s completely mine and that he understands it has to be my way. When he’s safe. Then I can relax and stop being so strict. But until then, I’m careful not to reveal my feelings. Blair doesn’t need to know that he has power of his own here.

It'll be good between us then. I’ll be able to indulge Blair and he’ll be happy; he'll smile and laugh the way he did in those first weeks. Before I knew that I’d miss that part of him. It’s a pretty picture and I smile in the darkness.

Then the increasing ecstasy of my cock demands my attention and I stop thinking. I’m fucking my Guide all night long and there’s no place else I’d rather be.


End file.
